Sonhos Molhados
by JackWincest
Summary: Um devaneio de Alaric Saltzman. A parte omitida no episódio S03E17.


**Título: **Sonhos Molhados**  
Autor: **JackWincest  
**Fandom: **Dalaric  
**Pairing:** Alaric/Damon  
**Classificação:** Conteúdo Adulto (+18)  
**Sumario:** Um devaneio de Alaric Saltzman. A parte omitida no episódio S03E17.

Damon o provocava o tempo todo. Estava na hora de responder a altura.

- Qual o seu problema? – Alaric deixou claro seu temperamento com a expressão facial.

- Não tenho problema nenhum, "_professorzinho_" – Damon debochou, mais uma vez.

No ímpeto da ira, Alaric projetou seu corpo à frente de Salvatore, segurando o colarinho de sua camisa.

- Eu devia te encher de porrada – O mais velho cuspiu as palavras com rispidez.

- Pra eu te matar de novo?

Damon sentiu a pressão em seu peito causada pela força de Alaric. Ele não estava brincando. Seus olhares se cruzaram. O "mais novo" olhou o rosto do outro com curiosidade, e, quando deu por si, constatou que estava encarando-o demais. O calor da respiração de Ric e sua pulsação alterada fez as presas do moreno de liberarem.

Sem hesitar, o moreno inverteu rapidamente as posições de seus corpos e pressionou sua boca no pescoço do loiro. Quando o sangue de Alaric tinha se tornado tão bom?

O mais velho, por sua vez, sentiu uma sensação um tanto diferente no momento do contato das presas do outro em sua carne. Era... bom.

Pressionou a cabeça do menor ainda mais de encontro a si próprio. A proximidade os fizeram perceber o quanto estavam duros. Não tiveram tempo para se envergonharem.

O mais velho abriu selvagemente a camisa do moreno e se deliciou com a visão do abdômen de Damon. Hipnotizado, envolveu seus braços ao redor da cintura do menor e mostrou-o sua necessidade, atritando seus membros com o movimento dos quadris.

Os gemidos eram inevitáveis. A atmosfera que os envolvia era característica. O cheiro de sangue que se mesclava ao suor de ambos, e a testosterona sendo liberada em suas correntes sanguíneas deixava tudo ainda mais excitante.

As roupas foram logo desprezadas, e o espaço era todo explorado por ambos. A sincronia em pleno caos. Fazia bastante sentido.

Já completamente nus ambos os homens se provocavam de todas as formas. Alaric se posicionava deitado em alguma superfície a qual não conseguia realmente identificar. Damon se mantinha sentado sob o quadril do "mais velho", provocando-o com suas nádegas acima do membro do loiro.

Ric não conseguiu mais se conter. Manipulou o corpo do moreno de forma a qual podiam se encaixar perfeitamente. Pressionou seu pênis contra a entrada no traseiro de Damon. Se colocou dentro lentamente. Se deliciava com os gemidos do outro.

Aos poucos, foi se movendo dentro do menor. O rebolado de Damon ao redor de si era um medidor de sua apreciação. Nunca foi tão difícil para Alaric retardar um orgasmo. Sentia como se fosse explodir.

Quebravam coisas ao redor. Hora ou outra o moreno mordia o maior, o que fazia com que as pernas dele ficassem bambas pela perda de sangue. Tudo contribuía para aumentar a libido deles.

Damon se derramou sob o abdômen de Alaric por conta do atrito que o abdômen do loiro fazia contra seu pênis. O "mais velho" não demorou muito para lançar sua semente dentro do outro, e, enquanto o fazia, beijou-o, por puro impulso. Sentiu o gosto de seu sangue nos lábios do outro.

A visão de Ric escureceu, por conta do forte orgasmo e, de repente, sua cabeça começou a doer insuportavelmente. Abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando se acostumar com a forte luz que pairava no ambiente. Ouviu uma voz familiar:

- Bom dia flor do dia – Damon dizia com o cinismo marcando presença em sua voz, o que era completamente natural.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você tentou matar sua namoradinha, mas a "_bruxinha_" já fez um feitiço pra acalmar o seu "_eu assassino_" – O moreno deu um tom de suspense meio debochado nas duas ultimas palavras.

Alaric emudeceu. Olhou para o Salvatore à sua frente e enxergou uma nova pessoa. Sentiu seu esperma derramado por suas roupas intimas, e foi nesse momento que se deu conta do quão encrencado estava.

Fim.


End file.
